


heaven is a record skip

by piggy09



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka r   emembers.</p>
<p>[SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES]</p>
<p>[...although not really?]</p>
<p>[DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS THOUGH JUST IN CASE ^^b]</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven is a record skip

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt at the kink meme:
> 
> Sayaka/Kyousuke:
> 
> Sayaka becomes Oktavia von Seckendorff, however, she traps her former human/magia self in a separate 'reality' where her and Kyousuke end up together ... somehow. Bonus points if Sayaka experiences some good development and passes on without regrets via Kyouko in the real world. False good end, Inception-style.
> 
> My fill was a little short, but I liked it enough to post it to AO3...a year or so later. Enjoy it for the next two minutes!

They are laughing together, and the light is the color of honey. He kisses her once, twice, and she pushes him away but she is laughing. They're both laughing, and

_it hurts it hurts and she can hear Madoka screaming pleading but the music plays on_

she is _happy_ , happy because this is all she ever wanted. They are lying on a field somewhere (does it matter where?), and his leg is curled around her and she sees his hand, whole, as a reminder of everything that is perfect. _They_ are perfect. He murmurs in her ear, softly

_pain pain pain her arm is gone_

"I love you," and

_I'll be beside you...Sayaka._

"I'll be beside you, Sayaka." They are laughing together, and the light is the color...

They are _laughing_

together,

and the light is the color...

the color of...


End file.
